


Practice, my dear

by viggiq



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is in touch with his feelings, Angst, Drabble, M/M, Magnus has an adorable fragile heart, Malec, Malec S02E01, Songfic, yes i had to keep that hand hold in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viggiq/pseuds/viggiq
Summary: S02E01: How i imagined the balcony scene went If Alec wasn’t such a dick to Magnus after his interview





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic ever so of course it is Malec. I’ve been listening to Whataya Want From Me by Adam Lambert.
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic and it’s for a uni assessment! Go easy on me guys - but comments are definitely welcome. Also i played with the rules of songfics, the lyrics are in the dialogue and i played with each of the character’s owning a verse.

Magnus locked the wards behind Alec as the Shadowhunter stormed into his loft.

The glittering warlock leaned against the doorway to his living room, watching Alec pace up and down in his worn black boots. Magnus crossed his arms across his chest and waited.

Alec paced some more, the blush creeping up his neck as Magnus’ eyes bore into him.

“I’m afraid okay!” He burst out.

“Okay.”

“This is all just…It’s very new!”

“I know Alexander.”

“What do you want from me?”

“At the moment? A second to breathe.” Magnus stays where he is.

“Wait...what?!” Alec stops pacing abruptly, turning to stare at Magnus.

“We need to slow this down babe.” Magnus pushes himself off the wall and sits down gingerly on the red leather sofa. His fingers fidget quietly in his lap (how are even those mesmerising? Alec wonders), attempting to work out the creases in his skinny jeans.

Alec stutters and drops suddenly (he’s usually more considered muses Magnus) on to the couch opposite. He puts his head into his hands, messing with his already tousled hair. Magnus’ heart flutters as he dreams of Alec’s bed hair…Then snaps back as Alec takes a deep breath out.

Fuckit Magnus thinks and throws caution to the wind.

“I mean, i have to admit i can hardly wait for the pleasure of you in my bed.”

Alec blushes profusely.

Magnus continues, “But…i…once upon a time i would’ve just rushed in blindly. Now i’ve learnt my heart is a fragile thing, despite my advanced age. And i can see yours is too. Jace, your brother, he’s missing, with Valentine, doing or being subjected to unspeakable deeds.”

“Thanks Magnus, i get it.” Alec shudders.

"And i can only imagine what your mother has been saying about me.”

“Actually, she was waxing lyrical about cutting out the cancer that is Jace.” He shudders again, hand unconsciously reaching for his parabatai rune.

“Oh Alexander.” Magnus can scarcely believe the length Maryse will go to keep her reputation. “This isn’t ideal timing, i understand. Plus i know i’m a lot to get used to.”

“I’m working it out Magnus,” Alec assures him, whilst his heart breaks a little, who made Magnus ever think that about himself? He shifts slightly, unsure of what to say next. “I meant it when i said what do you want from me? I mean…” Alec plants his feet, anxious.

Magnus waits patiently.

It all comes out in a rush. “I, you, the ground is shifting underneath me and i feel like you’ve done all this before and i have idea what i’m doing and at least Jace would’ve hit me on the side of the head and told me to chill the fuck out and he’s been with heaps of women and-”

“As have i Alexander. Men, women, non-binary folk, downworlders, faeries, seelies. Trust me, it doesn’t mean anything.”

“-and he’s not even here! I want him here to help me! But he’s off dying, or dead, or killing, or having some kind of evil-father-related existential crisis and i want to hit HIM on the side of the head but instead i’m here wanting so badly to kiss you but not even knowing how to do that even though i know i did it that one time with imminent nuptials and everyone watching and a massive sense of lifechanging urgency-“

Magnus cocks his head slightly, cat eyes softening as he drops his gaze to Alec’s taut thighs and rigid feet.

“-but please don’t give up on me.” Alec finishes, breathing heavily.

“Well if all you wanted to do was kiss me, you could’ve just asked.” Magnus twinkles his eyes, attempting to deflect the intensity of Alec’s outburst.

“I was working up to that,” Alec huffs slightly.

Magnus peeks up into Alec’s eyes, blue and clear and confused and hopeful.

“You’re so beautiful Alexander.”

Alec’s blush returns. Magnus’ eyes crinkle, and he returns to smoothing his fingers along his thighs, internally railing at his stupidly tight jeans. “There’s nothing wrong with you, for being afraid. It’s okay.”

“But i shouldn’t be! You aren’t! I keep asking what you want from me because i feel like you’re waiting for me.”

“I am, Alexander.”

“But what for? With Jace missing I can’t keep my balance and you, i’m falling over you.”

“Falling for me even.” Magnus bats his eyes coyly. “Thank you, that's...it’s very flattering.”

Alec gapes.

“You’re thanking me?”

“Like i said, I’m a lot to get used to.” Magnus looks away.

“Are you kidding me?” Alec reaches out and grabs Magnus’ arm. Magnus jolts a little, then looks at Alec’s hand carefully. As he gets to his fee, Alec slides his hand down Magnus’ arm till he is gently clutching Magnus’ fingers. Magnus looks out over the balcony at the Brooklyn skyline.

Alec follows Magnus’ gaze as he tries to figure out what Magnus is feeling.

“I don’t want you to slip away,” Alec says quietly. “I’m not afraid of you, i’m afraid of myself.” They both look into each other’s eyes at the same time. Magnus’ cat eyes glint.

“Of yourself?” Magnus is confused.

“I don’t want to fuck this up.”

You can’t. You won’t.”

“But i’m afraid!”

“Alexander…”

“Magnus…is it too much to hope that you could save me from myself?” Magnus finds strong arms wrapping around his waist. Alec tucks his head onto Magnus’ shoulder.

“Alexander…”

Alec waits patiently.

“Anything that you want from me, you can have it.”

Alec chuckles softly. He checks out Magnus’ jeans to distract himself from what they are feeling. “How do you even sit down in these?”

“Practice, my dear.”


End file.
